


A Small Wound

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is pure, Comfort, Gen, Gift, Mild Injury, Pre series, She-ra secret santa, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Catra hurts herself by accident. Adora comforts her crying friend.[Gift for ghoulstars on tumblr for the She-ra secret Santa]





	A Small Wound

Catra let out a loud hiss as she fell forward, the young girl panicking for a bit. She fell down the stairs, her chubby legs unable to catch her in time, and before she knew it, her knee hit the hard corner of the metal stairs. Her tail fell down between her legs, and the tears began to flow down the five year old’s freckles face, as her ears pointed downwards.

 

“Catra!”

 

It was Adora, the young girl quickly walking up to her best friend, while also keeping an eye for any incoming people. Crying was seen as a weakness, and both knew it, and Adora did not want Catra to be scolded or punished for crying, she knew how terrible those punishments were. Catra took her hand, and Adora carefully helped her up, while not letting her guard down either.

 

As the two young children stood eye to eye, Adora carefully put her hand on Catra’s shoulder, trying to soothe her.

 

“Catra, are you okay?”

 

The girl just shook her head, letting out another short hiss, before pointing at her knee, the skin had been broken and a small stream of blood was leaking. Catra rarely fell and hurt herself, and Adora knew it, so her pain tolerance hadn’t really built up yet.

 

“It hurts Adora.”

 

The blonde girl quickly hugged her best friend, not letting go off her, as she felt Catra’s warm, salty tears wet her shirt, not that she minded. She just wanted to comfort her friend. She let her hand pat Catra’s back, and she saw how her tail curled, which meant Adora somehow comforted her.

 

“I know it hurts Catra, bleeding always does. But I’m here for you, I promised we would look out for each other, and I’m doing it now. I’m gonna go and get some bandages. You just have to be more careful later, promise me that.”

 

The young girl meant well, and Catra knew that, so she nodded. But slowing down, it felt, so unlike her. She always prided herself in being the faster one of the two friends, but the thought of Adora helping her bandage her wound, and just being the good friend that she was, made her agree.

 

Crying and sickness might be seen as weaknesses in the Horde, but wounds that drew blood, even the most minor injury, were taken seriously. The wounds had to be treated, to avoid infection. Because what was the use of a soldier if they were unable to fight? Or might get an injury that puts them in bedrest?

 

That’s just a waste, and everyone knew it.

 

The same mentality was said for the children, even if they just got a simple cut, they were treated, so the wound wouldn’t impact their future.

 

“Do you, think I’ll get in trouble?”

 

Adora heard the genuine worry in Catra’s voice, a worry no child should have to experience, but growing up in the Horde didn’t exactly give anyone a normal childhood, not like the two girls knew that.

 

So she just shook her head.

 

“Not at all Catra. Shadow Weaver would be angry if you tried to hide the wound from being treated. But I’ll be with you the entire time, if it makes you feel safe. I’ll always look out for you.”

 

The tears stopped flowing from the girl’s face, and she gave Adora a slight nod, along with a thankful look. Shadow Weaver always was kinder to her when Adora was with her, and everyone knew that. Gratitude was all the girl could feel, as she heard Adora’s words.

 

“Thanks Adora, you’re my best friend.”

 

Yes, they would always look out for each other.

 

Always.

 

Or, so it should have been.


End file.
